Roti, Cinta dan Pesta Dansa
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Ranma dan Ryoga bersaing untuk mendapatkan Akane sebagai pasangan di pesta dansa. Ranma berhasil mengajak Akane duluan! Tapi masih ada secercah harapan bagi Ryoga. Apa yang bakal terjadi? Siapa yang bakal mendapatkan Akane?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Astaga…

Impian saia sebagai author pertama yang mempublish fiction bahasa Indonesia di fandom ini benar-benar terwujud! Antara senang dan sedih nih. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, fandom Ranma Nibun No Ichi masih tidak terjamah fiction bahasa Indonesia TT Padahal, Ranma ½ kan seru banget ceritanya.

Saia harap setelah ini muncul author-author yang bersedia meramaikan fandom ini. Makin rame kan makin asyik =D

Ya sudah, langsung aja deh. Semoga fiction bahasa Indonesia pertama ini menghibur reader sekalian ^^

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**Ranma Nibun No Ichi ciptaan Takahashi Rumiko**

**Roti, Cinta dan Pesta Dansa  
>(Bread, Love and Ball)<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Summary: Ranma dan Ryoga bersaing untuk mendapatkan Akane sebagai pasangan di pesta dansa. Ranma berhasil mengajak Akane duluan! Tapi masih ada secercah harapan bagi Ryoga. Apa yang bakal terjadi? Siapa yang bakal mendapatkan Akane?

* * *

><p><strong>BRAK!<strong>

"Saotome sialan!" raung Ryoga marah. Mukanya merah kaya kawah gunung berapi.

"Hei, hei, jangan sembarangan ngegebrak meja! Aku yang repot kalau properti kelas sampai ada yang cacat," tegur Mushu sang ketua kelas. Yang saat ini berada di ruangan kelas hanya mereka berdua.

Emosi Ryoga mencapai ubun-ubun. Terbayang di benaknya sosok Ranma yang berciuman mesra dengan Akane. Berani-beraninya si Cina kepang itu menyentuh kekasihnya! Uhm… Yah… Bukan kekasihnya sih. Malahan, gadis itu sudah ditunangkan dengan Ranma. Dan itu justru membuat Ryoga bertambah marah.

"Grmbl… Aaargh! Kurang ajar kau Ranma!" Diangkatnya kursi. Mushu jadi panik lagi. Untung sebelum kursi itu hancur membentur tembok akibat dilempar sepenuh hati oleh Ryoga, seseorang masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Ng? Ngapain kamu ngangkat-angkat kursi begitu, Ryoga? Latihan akrobat buat pesta dansa besok, heh?"

"GYAAH! Kubunuh kau, Ranmaaaa!"

Kursi pun melayang. Dan hancur di tangan Ranma. Mulut Mushu berbusa.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku, Ryoga? Siapa cepat, dia dapat," kata Ranma enteng, berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Amarah Ryoga bertransformasi jadi uap panas yang mengepul keluar lewat hidung. Ia masih ingat siang itu. Siang di mana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Akane.

Bukan _perasaan_ yang _itu_, sih. Orang sebenernya Ryoga cuma kepingin mengajak Akane jadi pasangannya di perta dansa berikut. Sayangnya ia malah berakhir terkunci di ruang kelas, tangan dan kaki diikat di kursi. Belum cukup penderitaannya, mulut Ryoga juga disumpal kaus kakinya sendiri. Padahal, sebagai pemilik, Ryoga kan tahu kaus kaki itu nggak pernah dicuci sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah. Ck ck ck… Kasihan banget.

Ranmalah pelakunya. Kadang-kadang, penganut aliran beladiri tanpa diskriminasi itu memang licik.

"Sudahlah. Daripada mempermasalahkan yang sudah terjadi, lebih baik kau menyiapkan dirimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Sudah hampir pasti si Azusa, bule penggila babi itu bakal mengejar-ngejarmu dan memaksa dirimu berdansa dengannya. Dasar gadis aneh. Hanya karena mukamu mirip babi bukan berarti dia punya alasan untuk suka padamu, kan?"

"Jangan ingatkan aku!" bentak Ryoga sambil melayangkan tendangan. Dihindari Ranma dengan mudah. Ryoga mengirim tendangan-tendangan yang lain dengan membabi buta.

'_Wah. Bukan cuma mukanya yang mem-babi. Tingkahnya juga," _pikir Ranma geli.

**KRIET…**

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan kali ini muncullah seorang gadis.

Seketika Ryoga berhenti. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Ranma yang memanggil-manggilnya dengan sebutan babi-face.

"A-Akane."

Si gadis berambut cepak mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul padanya. Katanya, "hai, Ryoga."

**BLUSH…**

Ryoga menyadari wajahnya memerah cepat seperti lampu merah bangjo. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau Ranma juga menyadari itu. Ranma tahu. Ryoga benar-benar menyukai Akane.

###

Akane sedang mengerjakan PR waktu Ranma tiba-tiba muncul dari balik jendela.

"Hei, Akane."

Nyaris Akane berlatah ria. Untung dia bisa mengendalikan lidah. Halah.

"Kalau disuruh memilih, kau pilih aku atau Ryoga?"

'_Nggak ada hujan, nggak ada petir. Ngapain nih orangutan tanya macam anjir?' _begitu karmina dalam otak Akane. Lantaran sebal akan kemunculan Ranma yang nyaris membuat latahan nggak elitnya lepas, tadinya Akane mau jawab dirinya pilih Ryoga. Tapi langsung tidak jadi. Ranma kelihatan serius sekali, sih.

Jiiiit… Hening mendadak.

"Jawab dengan jujur, Akane."

'_Main catur di atas papan. Jujur, muke lo mirip siluman,' _lagi-lagi Akane berpantun kilat. Meski nggak ada bakat masak, kecakapan berbahasanya lumayan juga. Lumayan ngawur maksudnya.

"Kau pilih Ryoga kan?" Waduh. Akane menangkap nada kecewa dalam suara Ranma.

"Iya kaaan? Jawab, Akane!" Nada marah. Ranma mengguncang-guncang tubuh Akane brutal.

"JANGAN GUNCANG-GUNCANG BADAN ORANG SEENAKNYA, BAKA!"

**BUAGH!**

Ranma mencelat dan menjadi bintang di langit (?).

"Emangnya aku tampah apa?"

###

"Huh! Akane bodoh! Pipiku jadi lebam dipukulnya. Dasar perempuan nggak lucu!" gerutu Ranma dalam perjuangannya mencari jalan pulang. Pukulan Akane berusan membuatnya terdampar di tengah hutan dekat Tokyo.

"Lho? Itu kan Ryoga," gumam pemuda berbaju merah itu ketika melihat sesosok laki-laki lain di tengah hutan. Benar saja. Ryoga itu, sedang duduk-duduk sendirian di atas sebuah batang pohon yang telah tumbang. Di tangannya ada anakan babi hutan.

"… Yang mau aku katakan adalah… Aku menyukaimu, A-A… A…"

"—nakan babi hutan?"

Ryoga _njondhil_ *WTH* kaget mendengar suara orang lain. Lalu berbalik.

"Sedang berlatih dialog drama buat pesta dansa, Ryoga?"

Ryoga menggeram muntab. "Ranma!"

Ranma –berdiri di belakang Ryoga- melayangkan pandangan melewati bahunya.

"Hoo. Babinya sesak nafas tuh. Kau terlalu erat memegangnya."

Refleks, Ryoga mengendurkan cengkeraman terhadap si babi. Babi kecil yang bebas langsung menggigit tangan Ryoga.

"WADAAW!"

"Hoo. Bahkan sesama babi tidak menyukainya. Orang yang malang."

"Diaaam! Ini semua gara-gara kau, tau!" sentak Ryoga . Ia layangkan tendangan halilintar Tsubasa Ozora (?). Hup. Lagi-lagi Ranma berkelit.

"Kamu kelihatannya marah sekali padaku. Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Masih berani bertanya pula…" desisnya. Kilat kebencian muncul dari mata sang pemuda berikat kepala. "Dengerin baik-baik nih: kau berlaku curang dengan mengancingku di kelas! Berani-beraninya kau menyumpal mulutku dengan kaus kaki bau terasi! Makhluk tak berperasaan!"

**SYAT! **Satu lagi tendangan diluncurkan. Hupla. Ranma melompat tinggi.

"Kau mengajak Akane ke pesta dansa sebelum aku sempat mengajaknya!"

**SYUU! **Kali ini serangan menggunakan lutut. Hupla. Lompat lebih tinggi lagi.

"Kau berciuman dengan Akaneee!"

Yang terakhir, sundulan maut. Woi, stop wooi! Kalian kan nggak sedang main sepak takrow!

Refleks yang agak terlambat meluncur dari mulut Ranma. "Heeh? Kapan aku berciuman dengan Akane?"

"Eh… Kapan ya? jangan-jangan itu hanya bayanganku?" Ryoga malah balik tanya.

**GUBRAK!**

Sepandai-pandainya kera melompat, pasti jatuh jua. Sepandai-pandainya Ranma Saotome jumpalitan menghindari semua serangan Ryoga, akhirnya jatuh ke tanah juga.

"Makanya jangan suka membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, bodoh! Aku juga jadi was-was, nih!" sembur Ranma. Ryoga berpaling lagi padanya.

"Pokoknya," ia keluarkan _triple stick_ di bawah bajunya (hiii… jijay. _Triple stick_-nya pasti jadi bau ketek), "aku takkan memaafkanmu… Karena sudah merebut Akane dariku! Heeaaaaa!"

**BET BET BET BET—**

**PLETAKK!**

"**WUADAAAW!"**

###

"Hei Ranma, kenapa kedua pipimu itu?" tanya Genma yang tidak sedang dalam wujud panda. Ayah Ranma satu ini memang aneh. Dia sering memakai kostum panda, berguling-guling di lantai seperti panda, dan makan bambu muda layaknya panda. Kalau sudah begitu, Genma tidak mau bicara dengan alasan ingin menghayati sepenuhnya perannya sebagai maskot Negeri Tirai Bambu itu. Akhirnya sebagai pengganti dialog, Genma akan menulis di papan-papan untuk mengungkapkan unek-uneknya. Repot. Ayah yang kelainan.

Ranma menunjuk pipi kanannya. "Yang ini, kena amukan babi." Lalu menunjuk pipi kiri. "Yang ini," Ranma mengangguk pada Akane yang kebetulan baru keluar dari kamarnya, "tanya saja dia."

"Wah wah wah, kalian bertengkar lagi ya?" Kasumi, kakak tertua Akane ikut nimbrung.

Nabiki si anak tengah pun tak mau ketinggalan. "Belum menikah saja sudah heboh berantemnya. Gimana kehidupan kalian nanti kalau sudah berumah tangga?"

"Nabiki!"

"Eh, iya. Dengar-dengar Akane akan berpasangan dengan Ranma di pesta dansa besok malam, ya?"

Pertanyaan Nabiki sontak membuat Genma dan Kasumi melongo. Akane dan Ranma ikutan melongo. Habis itu _blushing_.

"Wah, jadi nggak sabar. Koran sekolah pasti mau bayar mahal demi mendapatkan foto-foto hot kalian berdua. Aku akan siapkan kamera."

"Jangan sembarang bicara, Nabiki! Hot apanya? Akane kan nggak bisa menari. Paling-paling foto yang akan kaudapatkan nanti isinya pose-pose memalukan cewek barbar ini. Berpasangan dengan Akane cuma bikin malu."

Akane marah. "Kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah mengajakku jadi pasangan dansamu!"

"Siapa juga yang sudi berdansa dengan cewek nggak seksi?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Yah, kurasa rumah tangga mereka akan sehancur kapal pecah. Itu kalau mereka benar-benar menikah suatu hari nanti," ujar Nabiki sambil berlalu pergi, diikuti anggukan setuju Kasumi dan Genma.

**Apa yang akan terjadi? Nantikan kelanjutan kisahnya di chapter dua *wink*~**

* * *

><p>Waaah, publishnya telat sehari! Padahal kalo publish kemarin, tanggal publishnya cantik, 13-12-11. Saia kurang cepat bertindak.<p>

Mungkin cerita ini jadinya 3 chapter. Saia nggak berani manjangin chapter yang ini soalnya nanti malah nggak menarik. Akhirnya chapter ini cuma 1000 kata.

Walaupun pendek, saia harap reader tetep berkenan mereview, ya ^^ Review anda akan dibalas dengan review (bagi anda yang author dan log in) dan ucapan terima kasih di chapter depan.

Sampai ketemu di chapter dua. Ja =D


	2. Chapter 2

Uwaa! Terima kasih banyak kepada **ArdhyaMouri**! Kelihatannya kamu bukan author fandom ini (tentu saja, author fiction Indo di sini kan baru saia), tapi bersedia me-review fiction ini T^T *terharu*. Terima kasih banyak yaaa =D

Yasudah, langsung lanjut chapter dua. Happy reading ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Roti, Cinta dan Pesta Dansa<br>(Bread, Love and Ball)**

**Chapter 2**

Akane kabur ke taman kota. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan marah.

"Ranma-baka! Baka, baka, BAKAAA!"

**JBLENG! **Dengan sekuat tenaga Akane memukul tiang listrik. Tiangnya penyok. Tangannya juga nggak kalah penyok. Pasti mak nyus rasanya.

"Adududuh~" Tuh kan? Air mata kesakitan sampai merembes keluar. Makanya, Akane, jadi cewek jangan brutal-brutal dong.

Sewaktu gadis ini mengusapkan tangan untuk menghapus genangan air mata itu, siluet seseorang yang ia kenal tertangkap retina matanya.

"Ryoga?"

Ryoga yang tadinya duduk lesehan di jalan sambil mengusap-usap kepala segera berdiri dan membungkuk dalam.

"Se-selamat sore, A-ka-ne!" salamnya terbata-bata.

"Eh, selamat sore," balas Akane. Kalau Ryoga membungkuk begitu, Akane bisa melihat benjol besar di kepala pemuda itu. "Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Eh anu…"

'_Masa aku bilang kalau aku jatuh dari tiang listrik yang dijotosnya tadi?' _batin Ryoga enggan. Nanti Akane jadi merasa bersalah. '_Tapi jatuhnya sakit banget, sih. Mana kepala duluan yang mendarat.'_

"Eh, tidak. Ah!" Ryoga mendapati ada air mata di pelupuk mata Akane.

"Akane… menangis?"

Gawat. Akane memalingkan wajah –menyembunyikan bukti. "Tidak, kok," elaknya.

"Akane kenapa?" tanya Ryoga khawatir.

"Anu… bukan apa-apa."

"Apa Ranma yang membuat Akane menangis lagi?"

Tangis Akane pecah. Gadis itu tidak bisa berpura-pura tegar lagi. Halah. Alay banget. Padahal kan air mata itu bukan karena perasaannya terluka atau apa. Air mata itu muncul karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Tapi memang dasar perempuan, kalau sudah diemong, mudah terbawa suasana.

"Huuuu…"

Sekarang Ryoga jadi gelagapan sendiri. Bukan hanya karena takut telah terjadi sesuatu pada Akane, tapi juga karena orang-orang sekitar mulai melempar pandangan curiga padanya. Kalau sampai dia dikira pemerkosa, bisa repot.

Akhirnya, supaya tidak mengundang pikiran-pikiran negatif, Ryoga menarik gadis itu melipir ke bantaran sungai. Ya ampun, Ryoga, Ryoga. Kalau mau cari tempat sepi yang romantis dikit kek. Masa ngajak berduaan di pinggir kalen?

"Huuuhuhuhu…" tangisan Akane justru makin keras. Ryoga ingin bersalto saking paniknya.

"Cup cup cup…" '_Kembang kuncup, pilih mana yang mau dicup,' _senandung Ryoga dalam hati. Nih orang udah tau ada orang sedih juga, malah nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri. Tapi jangan salah! Ryoga berkaraoke ria untuk menenangkan dirinya supaya tidak stress menghadapi tangisan Akane. Selain menenangkan diri, Ryoga juga memikirkan cara untuk menenangkan Akane. Kalau saja ada permen atau kacang di kantongnya, pasti hal itu akan sangat membantu. Woi! Memangnya Akane monyet apa?

"HUWAAAA!" Wah, ngerepotin aja nih cewek. Kayaknya babi ngepet aja lebih gampang dijinakin. Ryoga meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Antara bingung, kasihan, dan… geregetaaaan~

"Kenapa kamu menangis, Akane?" Ia berusaha sabar.

"Habisnya… Huuhuhu… Ranma…"

"Ranma?"

"Ranma… Ngeselin… Huhuhuu…"

**JRENG JRENG JREEEENG~**… '_Kesempatan!' _batinnya, '_kalau mau mengadudomba Akane dan Ranma, sekaranglah saat yang tepat! Uwoohohoho! We are the warthog, ma pren!" _Dasar babi bulus! Tenyata bukan hanya kulitmu saja yang burik, Ryoga! Hatimu burik juga kaya kulit babi korengan!

Bah! Makin kaya sinetron aja nih fiction.

"Ranma ngeselin? Sudah dari jaman juleha, sayang. Lihat saja, dia punya banyak wanita simpanan! Kamu nggak tahu, kan, Akane, apa yang Ranma lakukan dengan perempuan-perempuan simpanannya selagi kamu nggak ada?" Ryoga si penghasut handal beraksi. Oh tidak! Wajahnya suram! Jangan-jangan Ranma sudah... Apa, hayo?

"Apa?" tanya Akane takut.

"Main gaple."

"WUOHOK WUOHOOOK!" Akane batuk-batuk. Ryoga yang panik langsung menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Kalau itu… masih bisa dimaafkan… Tapi… kali ini dia keterlaluan! Iiiih... Benci benci benci! Huhuhu…"

Waduh, umbel mulai meler. Ryoga dengan tidak rela melepas ikat kepalanya. Langsung disambar Akane dan dipakai buat mengelap ingus.

Sabar, ya, mas. Semua pengorbanan ada harganya.

"Padahal aku sudah susah-susah cari gaun yang pas… Tapi… Tapi tiba-tiba… Ranma bilang nggak mau… berdansa denganku… Huuhuhuu…" adu Akane di sela-sela isakannya.

Perasaan dalam hati Ryoga serasa diobok-obok pake air cebok. Ia ikut sedih dan merasa kasihan pada Akane. Tapi ia juga terbakar api cemburu. Ada rasa kecewa. Dan... benci benci benciiii~ Pokoknya kaya nano-nano, rame rasanya.

Namun sebenci apa pun pemuda itu pada Ranma, ia masih punya hati. Ia tidak bisa meluluhlantahkan perasaan gadis yang memendam rasa pada Ranma begitu saja.

**TEP. **Didorong rasa empati, Ryoga meletakkan tangan di kepala Akane, lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Ssh… Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Akane. Ranma tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, kok." Ryoga berusaha untuk tidak muntah. Ia mual kalau harus membaik-baikkan Ranma Saotome, musuh bebuyutannya dari SMP. Tapi sekarang yang penting adalah menenangkan Akane. Ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk bisa membangkitkan semangat perempuan ini lagi.

"Ranma pasti mau kok berdansa dengan Akane. Aku jamin deh."

Karena ketika hati Akane hancur, hatinya pun hancur. Kalau Akane bahagia, dirinya juga. Begitu pikirnya. Cih. Sok melankolis banget.

"Benarkah?" secercah harapan berkilau di mata Akane.

"Pasti. Kalau Ranma berani menolak, bilang padaku. Akan kubuat dia sujud memohon ampun padamu."

Tangisan pun reda, digantikan senyuman secerah mentari. Ryoga jadi ingat betapa ia menyukai senyum Akane.

"Terima kasih, Ryoga. Kalau Ryoga yang bicara, Ranma jadi tidak kedengaran buruk sama sekali."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Ryoga masih menahan rasa mual, lho, waktu itu.

###

"_Kalau kau berhasil bertahan berdansa dengan Akane selama lima menit saja, kau boleh mendekati Akane sesukamu. Aku janji, aku nggak akan mengganggu kalian berdua. Tapi kalau aku berhasil berdansa selama lima menit dengan Akane lebih dulu, kau harus menyerahkan roti jatah makan siangmu selama setahun untukku. Pokoknya, yang berhasil berdansa selama lima menit lebih dulu dengan Akane, dia yang menang."_

Kira-kira begitulah bunyi tantangan Ranma suatu hari. Ryoga amat sangat antusias. Kalau menang, ia mendapat jackpot, hadiah yang tidak pernah dibayangkan bisa menjadi miliknya. Kalau pun kalah, yah, konsekuensinya tidak terlalu berat. Walau ia akan kelaparan tiap jam makan siang.

"Tapi Akane sendiri bilang ia ingin berdansa dengan Ranma. Manusia macam apa aku bila menghalang-halangi keinginan tulus seorang wanita?" sesal Ryoga murung. Lagi-lagi, ia duduk berduaan dengan babi hutan anakan. Pesta dansa dimulai dalam tiga jam. Kenapa si babi-face ini malah keluyuran di tengah hutan? Jangan-jangan... dia itu kesasar lagi?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Yang harus kaulakukan? Tentu saja berdansa dengan Akane lebih dulu dari Ranma."

Ryoga mengangguk-angguk. Lalu njondhil *WTH*. Ia segera memelototi si babi kecil.

"Ba-babi yang bisa bicara!"

**GUBRAK!**

"Eh?"

"Nggak heran Akane nggak tertarik padamu. Jadi orang kok IQ-nya tiarap?" muncul sebuah sosok berambut panjang dan berbaju putih.

"Se-setan!"

"Setan apanyaa? Lihat yang jelas dong!"

Ryoga mendekati si makhluk.

"Siluman."

Sang siluman mengelap wajahnya.

"Ini aku, Mushu, Mushu! Lihat yang benar dong!" erang Mushu frustrasi.

"Mushu? Oh, ya. Si ketua kelas. Maaf. Tapi, lebih baik kau pakai kacamatamu yang aneh itu lagi. Kalau ada yang lihat wajah aslimu, bisa mati berdiri tuh orang."

'_Sialan bener nih genjik. Niatku membantunya pupus sudah," _erang Mushu dalam hati.

"Ehm. Langsung saja. Aku sudah tahu tantangan yang diberikan Ranma padamu. Aku di sini untuk menawarkan kesepakatan lain yang menguntungkan. Mau dengar?"

"Apa?" sahut Ryoga tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku akan menahan Ranma selama yang kubisa. Sementara itu kau akan berdansa dengan Akane. Tawaran yang menarik, bukan?" Mushu mengangkat-angkat alis sebelum memakai kacamatanya sesuai saran Ryoga.

"Tapi kalau begitu aku sama saja menghancurkan keinginan Akane."

"Siapa bilang?" Mushu tersenyum misterius. "Kau hanya perlu berdansa dengannya lebih dulu dari Ranma. Setelah itu, gadis itu bebas untuk berdansa dengan pria manapun, termasuk Ranma. Kau menang taruhannya, mendapatkan gadismu, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat," papar Mushu. Ryoga mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi yang semacam ini ada harganya."

Ryoga geleng-geleng. Lo kate dugeman?

"Katakan, apa itu?"

"Sebagai imbalan jasaku, aku ingin kau mencomblangkan aku dengan Shanpu. Tidak sulit, kan?"

Bulu roma Ryoga berdiri tegak ketika mendengar nama itu. Shanpu. Cewek cantik tapi sangar seperti harimau beranak. Neneknya mantan atlet lempar lembing. Salah-salah bisa jadi sate manusia dirinya dilempar lembing trus dijadiin sate sama neneknya. Tapi, demi cinta…

"Oke. Aku setuju. Demi Akane…" Demi Akane, dia lakukan segalanya. Bener-bener mirip babi kurban.

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Yakin? Deal?"

"DEAL!"

Lalu dua orang itu berjabat tangan mantap dan terkekeh-kekeh sendiri. Benar-benar mirip jejadian babi dan siluman mata empat.

* * *

><p>Wahahahaaa~ Chapter dua sama nggak jelasnya dengan chapter pertama. Apa chapter ketiga juga nggak jelas? Tungguin ya!<p>

Arigatou buat yang udah baca. Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang mau review ^^ Review anda akan dibalas dengan review (bagi anda yang author dan log in) dan ucapan terima kasih di chapter depan.

Sampai jumpa di chapter tiga! Mata ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Waaaw! Akhirnya, bisa namatin satu lagi multichapter!

Terima kasih banyaaaaak kepada Ardhya Mouri yang sampai hari ini menjadi reviewer tunggal yang selalu mendukung saia. Kepada reader yang tidak menyumbang review, saia juga berterima kasih ^^

Baiklah, ini dia. Chapter final. Selamat menikmati =D

* * *

><p><strong>Roti, Cinta dan Pesta Dansa<br>(Bread, Love and Ball)**

**Chapter 3**

"Yak, selesai."

Akane tertegun. Bayangan yang ditunjukkan cermin seakan mengelabui indera pengeihatannya. Kakaknya, Kasumi, memang tahu benar cara mendandani seorang wanita.

**PROK PROK PROK! **Derap langkah bergema di sepanjang koridor.

"Akaneee!" Oh, ternyata yang berlarian itu Ranma. Sesaat kemudian, kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Akane.

"Kamu lama—"

…

Hei, kenapa mendadak diam, Ranma? Aha. Sepertinya kau juga takjub akan apa yang kaulihat.

"Bagaimana, Ranma? Akane cantik, kan?" tanya Kasumi menggeser badannya supaya Ranma bisa melihat tunangannya lebih jelas.

Si cewek macho itu telah disulap menjadi sesosok dara cantik jelita. _Strapless dress_ putih mutiara membalut tubuh mungilnya. Rok _dress_ itu mengembang dan berhiaskan renda-renda serta bunga-bunga mawar dari kain. _Strapless_ yang membungkus bagian atas badannya bermodel sangat manis. Lalu, sebagai puncak kecantikan itu, _veil_ bertatahkan mutiara-mutiara kecil menudungi kepalanya. Secara ringkas, penampilan perawan itu sekarang mirip seorang gadis yang hendak menikah. Cantik.

"Kenapa diam saja, Ranma? Setidaknya berkomentarlah sepatah dua patah kata!" tuntut Kasumi.

"Ah, a-nu. Ng… Akane… ca-ca-ca—"

"**AKANEEEE…**" sebuah suara ngebass penuh ancaman menggelegar memecah kecanggungan. Ah hih! Merusak suasana saja. Soun, si calon mertua, menerabas masuk tiba-tiba. Wajahnya—seperti biasa— jadi besar, lidah menjulur-julur. Me-nge-ri-kan dan je-lek to-the-max.

"Akhirnya putri bungsuku yang tomboy ini bersedia menikah dengan Ranma. Betapa bahagianya hatiku sebagai seorang ayah~" raung sang pemilik Perguruan Tendo pakai mic.

"Bu-bukan, ayah! Yang kupakai ini bukan gaun pengantin. Coba lihat baik-baik! Roknya pendek," Akane berusaha mengelak. Padahal, kenyataannya, _dress_ ini sengaja dibeli untuk memastikan dirinya cocok memakai gaun pengantin, besok kalau dia menikah (dengan Ranma *dibelah Akane*). Ternyata si Akane ada sisi lucunya juga, ya.

Si ayah kumis (?) itu mengamati gaun itu dari berbagai sisi, lalu alisnya bertaut.

"Ternyata…" gumamnya kecewa.

"Be-benar, kan? Ini bukan gaun pengan—"

"Dilihat dari manapun tetap gaun pengantin! Aku bahagia…" Air mata Soun mengucur seperti air terjun. "Baiklah, tidak usah tanya jawab. Segera kusiapkan pesta pernikahannya. Wuoohohoo~"

Dan lelaki paruh baya itu pun pergi dengan riang. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Ranma. Ia pun menarik tangan Akane.

"Ayo, Akane. Mumpung ayahmu sedang repot, kita berangkat sekarang."

Tapi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, saudara-saudara? Oooh! Ternyata Akane menyentakkan tangannya! Sungguh tragis! Tangan Ranma terlepas! Hiks, memilukan sekali. Lalu, lalu… Akane menarik nafas sekuat tenaga, dan—

"Kau bilang tidak mau berdansa denganku, kan?"

Ranma syok. Ternyata, mau dibalut gaun apa pun dan dimake up secantik apa pun, Akane ya tetaplah Akane. Si gadis yang sangar.

"Ngambek ya?"

Gadis sangar langsung membalikkan badan. "Huh! Pergi saja sendiri!" suruhnya.

"Ta-tapi, kamu beli gaun lucu itu khusus untuk pesta dansa ini kan? Masa kau malah nggak pergi?"

"Huh, siapa bilang? Aku tetap pergi. Aku akan berdansa dengan Ryoga."

**GELEDEEEERRR!**

Kata-kata itu bagaikan alu yang menumbuk (?) hati Ranma. Seandainya bisa, Ranma ingin nangis guling-guling. Kata-kata Akane itu begitu menumbuk (?) karena Ranma teringat akan tantangan yang dia lempar pada Ryoga seminggu yang lalu.

'Ga-gawat. Jatah roti setahunnya Ryoga bisa-bisa gagal kuembat. Ini harus kucegah!'

"Tapi, Akane, kamu sudah berdandan secantik itu. Sayang kalau disia-siakan bersama babi face sejelek Ryoga."

"Sayang juga kalau disandingkan sama koki bencong macam dirimu!"

"Eeeh?" Ranma jadi sadar begitu memperhatikan kostumnya. Demi barang haram curian kakek Happosai! "Bagaimana mungkin _mini skirt_ dan celemek ini nempel di badanku?"

"Kan kamu sendiri yang pakai!" Akane menonjok muka Ranma.

"Kalau begitu, aku ganti dengan tuxedo supaya kita tampak serasi!" Oh Ranma, sikapmu sangat gentle! Kamu pasti juga sudah nggak sabar ingin menikah dengan Akane, kan? *disate Ranma*

Langsung ngibritlah Saotome muda ke kamarnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

**Cling cling cling…**

"I'm ready, Akane—Lho?" Kok cuma ada Kasumi yang lagi beres-beres perlengkapan make up?

"Oh, Ranma. Akane sudah berangkat."

**DOBEL GELEDEEEERRRR!**

###

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai."

Ryoga sedang mengagumi dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Yukata keren berhasil dikenakannya dengan rapi, walaupun menali simpul _bunko _itu bikin keriting, dan dia juga hampir mati gara-gara obi-nya kekencangan. Ryoga langsung keluar dari rumah. Sekarang tinggal satu masalahnya.

"Sekolah arah mana, ya?"

###

Ranma berlari menuju sekolah.

"Akane bodoh! Dia nggak mau menungguku! Mau balas dendam rupanya!"

**Tik tik tik… **bunyi hujan di saat genting. Gehoy… Kalau Ranma sampai di sekolah dalam wujud gadis berkepang, bisa-bisa yang jadi pasangannya malah Tatewaki Kunou.

"Harus berteduh! Di manaa, di mana, di mana~? Ku harus berteduh di mana~" Iyaiks! Ternyata lagu dangdut berjudul "Salah Alamat" itu juga ngetrend di Jepang. Baru saja kalimat pertanyaannya selesai, Ranma melihat sekapling rumah dari tripleks. "Ah! Itu dia!"

Tanpa ragu pria setengah wanita *dipiting Ranma* itu masuk ke rumah tripleks. Sayang sekali insting pendekarnya sedang tidak setajam biasa. Di dalam rumah sempit itu, kengerian menantinya.

**SREK SREK…**

"Eh? Suara apa itu? Tikus? Kadal?"

"HEAAAA!"

"Silumaaaan!"

…

"**UGGYAAAAAAAAAA!**"

###

Pesta dansa di ruang olah raga SMU Furinkan sebentar lagi dimulai. Namun ruangan itu masih sepi. Mungkin karena di luar hujan, siswa-siswi jadi terlambat datang.

Akane duduk mengamati orang-orang di dalam ruangan. Rasa iri mengintai dari hatinya melihat beberapa pasangan yang tampak sudah siap berdansa.

"Ranma bodoh! Di saat seperti ini malah bersikap sangat menyebalkan! Padahal gaun ini sengaja kubeli untuknya—" Beberapa anak cowok tahu-tahu sudah mengerumuni Akane.

"Jadi memang dibeli demi Ranma ya," mereka terisak-isak karena patah hati.

"Aah! Bodoh bodoh bodooooh! Aku nggak mau tau lagi! Pokoknya aku akan berdansa dengan siapapun yang mengajakku duluan."

"Benarkah itu, Akane?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Ryoga—eh?"

###

"Akane sudah datang belum, ya?"

Akhirnya datang juga tokoh kita yang buta arah ini. Ryoga celingukan mencari-cari si gadis berambut cepak. Sayang sekali, dia tidak ada di mana-mana. Hidangan di atas meja pun sudah habis bahkan sebelum acara dimulai. Dasar… Ternyata murid-murid Furinkan super rakus.

Karena yang dicari tak tampak di manapun, Ryoga memutuskan menunggu sambil duduk (sambil masih celingukan ala genjik[1] kesasar).

"Babi face keras kepala juga, ya?"

Ryoga nyaris terjengkang melihat siapa berceletuk. "Siluman yeti cebol!" serunya heboh. Satu jitakan telak mendarat di kepalanya.

"Lihat baik-baik, babi face! Aku ini Ranma, Ranma!" si siluman yeti cebol menunjukkan kepangannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Meskipun Ranma jelek tak terhingga, dia tidak pernah semirip ini dengan gorila gunung! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Cina kepang?" jerit Ryoga sok prihatin, padahal tangannya menonjok wajah Ranma.

"Justru itu… YANG MAU KUTANYAKAN PADAMU, CELEEEENG!"

**JDUAK! **Kepala Ryoga ditendang sampai kepentok meja hidangan.

"Kau menjebakku supaya tidak bisa sampai sini, kan? Dasar pengecut hidung nungging!"

'_Ugh! Mushu blo'on, nggak bisa diandalkan! Dia gagal menahan Ranma! Padahal waktu itu dia terlihat sangat meyakinkan. Orang rabun kalkun memang nggak bisa dipercaya!'_

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berdansa dengan Akane!"

"Dan aku akan tetap membuatmu menyerahkan jatah roti setahun padaku!"

**DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAK! PRAK PRANG BRUGH PYAAAARRR!**

_**Fire in the hole!**_** JEBLENGG~!**

_**Oh no! My eye!**_

Perang dunia ke-tiga pun meletus. Piring-piring berhamburan. Meja-meja prasmanan pada terbalik. Tembok-tembok jebol semua. Dekorasi yang dikerjakan panitia acara selama berjam-jam ancur. Di tengah pertempuran itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang merangkak dari bawah salah satu meja yang belum dilempar Ranma atau Ryoga.

"Mushu!"

Oh, betapa kejamnya hidup ini, saudara-saudara! Saat itu Mushu yang dilihat Ryoga sudah dalam keadaan babak belur.

**BUAGH!**

"Wooooy! Mestinya aku yang memukulmu! Kerja aja nggak becus! Kamu gagal menghambat Ranma, mata rabun! Terimalah hukumanmu!"

**BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH!**

Yah, malah Ryoga yang babak belur.

"Gara-gara kamu kelamaan, aku bonyok-bonyok dihajar Ranma! Shan pu pun takut karena bentukanku yang tidak jelas ini! Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

**BUAGH BUAGH!**

"Kamu aja yang lemah! Nggak kuat menahan banci kepang itu barang sebentar! Pestanya bahkan belum mulai, tapi kamu sudah keok! Letoy kamu!"

**PLAK PLAAAK!**

**Whatdezig!**

"Kamu bodoh, babi face! Pestanya sudah selesai dari tadi, tau!"

**SIIIIIIIIING…**

…

**.**

…

**.**

…

"**UAPHAAAAAAAAA?"**

"Makanya, buta arah jangan parah-parah, dong! Kita semua kena getahnya!"

"Ma-maksudnya, kesempatan yang selama ini aku ciptakan untuk memiliki Akane Tendo hilang sudah?"

"Satu-satunya kesempatanku mengembat jatah roti makan siang Ryoga juga hilang."

"Kesempatan kecan dengan Shan Pu…"

Ketiganya saling memandang dengan tatapan benci.

"**GYAAAAAAAHH! KUHABISI KALIAN!**"

.

Keesokan harinya Ranma, Ryoga, dan Mushu tidak masuk sekolah. Mereka menderita patah hati, selain badannya remuk redam gara-gara berkelahi. Kasihan. Hidup memang menyakitkan~

Tapi, memangnya hanya tiga jejaka itu yang menderita?

"Hiyeeee~ Hiiyeeee~"

"Sudahlah, Akane. Sekali-sekali berdansa dengan Kunou tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hiyeee~ Hik hik hik hik…"

Nabiki mendesah pelan. Ia paham perasaan Akane yang akan muncul di majalah sekolah. Nabiki berhasil mendapatkan gambar-gambar hot yang diincarnya. Oh ya, Akane, berdua saja dengan Kunou, dalam pose memalukan yang hot.

-Tomat, eh, Tamat!-

* * *

><p>Saia suka sad ending, tapi kayaknya cerita yang ini bukan sad, melainkan GAJE ending. Huaha!<p>

Special thanks to:

**Ardhya Mouri**

**Reiya Sumeragi** karena udah minjemin komik Ranma-nya

**Aileen Clarissa** **S.** yang sudah meminjamkan koleksi komik Ranma juga

**Takahashi Rumiko **yang telah menciptakan Ranma.

Arigatou buat yang udah baca. Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang mau review ^^ Review anda akan dibalas dengan review (bagi anda yang author dan log in).

Ja, sampai jumpa di fanfiction Ranma berikutnya! Mata, ne! ^^


End file.
